


Sherlock Holmes: The Adventure of the Missing Soap

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Crack, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor, Rubber Ducks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOLMES AND WATSON AS RUBBER DUCKIES AND MORIARTY AS AN EVIL SPONGE</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Holmes: The Adventure of the Missing Soap




End file.
